


It's way too easy, falling in love, oh isn't that cheesy

by maybeitsjanae



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plans For The Future, Post 5x06, SOFT GAYS, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Tipsy Ava is soft, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsjanae/pseuds/maybeitsjanae
Summary: After Ray and Nora's engagement and subsequent wedding, Sara and Ava discuss their plans for the future. Very fluffy, they're both kinda tipsy and adorable.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	It's way too easy, falling in love, oh isn't that cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So uh, this is the first fic I've published on AO3 and my first fic to ever see the light of day in probably years. I wrote this at midnight while I was half asleep so please bear with me! This is also my first time writing for Sara and Ava so it might be total shit idk I'm not sure. I like it, though!
> 
> Title is from I Feel Like Chet by mxmtoon!

Silence hung in the air as a slightly tipsy Ava and Sara returned to their quarters after the post-wedding festivities that had gone on in the bridge of the ship. Gideon had reminded the team after a few hours that it was getting dangerously close to morning. Followed by a few drunken remarks from Mick and Nate about being on a literal timeship, the team had gone their separate ways to go sleep off all the alcohol.

Sara shrugged off her blazer and threw it over a chair. She would fix it in the morning. Right now, she honestly just wanted to go to bed.

“Babe, a lil’ help?” 

Sara looked in Ava’s direction and stifled a giggle as she watched her girlfriend fumble with the zipper on the back of her dress. She reached for one of Ava’s pyjama shirts and tossed it upwards, causing it to land on the taller woman’s head.

Ava turned around, pulling the shirt off her head. She gave Sara a playful eye-roll, gesturing to her dress.

“Help?”

\----

It had been a few minutes, and Ava was in bed, covers pulled up to her stomach and she laid on her back, fighting sleep. She was waiting for Sara to join her, recalling the events of earlier in the night. 

Thinking back to dinner, she remembered her encounter with Ray and Nora’s wedding ring. How, for a short moment, she had thought it may have been Sara’s. Those thoughts were quickly dispelled, as the blonde sitting across from her looked equally as stunned as she was to find the ring in her dessert. But it did get Ava thinking.

“Y’know for a split-second, I thought you were actually proposing!” Ava’s remark was punctuated by a small chuckle. She shifted nervously under the covers of her and Sara’s bed, watching her girlfriend for a response.

Ava hadn’t exactly expected Sara to pop the question at dinner. She wasn’t sure she expected Sara to pop the question EVER if she was completely honest. Both of their lives had been so chaotic up until this point, they rarely got a chance to stop and think about the future. Their future. Of course, it had been brought up. But the subject was often dropped quickly. A sort of procrastination, it seemed.

But now, after the way Ava’s heart had picked up at the sight of the ring, it was no longer a topic they could ignore.

Sara, taking her hair out of its place on her head in a bun, turned to look at her girlfriend. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with a soft smile spreading over her features. Sara joined Ava in bed and perched herself up on her elbow. “Would that be a… bad thing? If I proposed?”

Ava rolled onto her side to face her girlfriend. “No! I mean- yes? I just- I don’t know,” she sighed. “There was a point when I never thought I’d be at home with the Legends. But now, I kinda like being on the time ship,” she admitted as a hand found Sara’s, mindlessly interlacing their fingers. Ava sighed contently. “I guess it’s sorta fun, running around, finding encores with you and your team,” she teased, a small smile finding it’s way onto her face. 

“Our team,” Sara corrected. “You’re one of us now, you know that, right?”

Ava looked up from where her gaze had been locked on their hands and nodded. “I guess so,” she laughed sleepily, still slightly tipsy.

“I wouldn’t mind settling down one day, though,” Ava mumbled, tucking a strand of wavy blonde hair behind Sara’s ear. “A quiet life, you and me.” She let her mind wander through several possibilities of life with Sara, smiling.

“But!”

Sara chuckled. “There’s always a but,” she replied, dropping her elbow and letting her head rest on her pillow. 

“But, I wouldn’t mind staying like this for a while. On the timeship. On adventures!” Ava let out a tipsy giggle. 

Sara just smiled softly at her, gazing at her girlfriend as if nothing else mattered. And if she was being honest, nothing else did. “I wouldn’t mind staying like this either, my love.”

Sara snuggled into Ava, her head resting on the taller blonde’s chest. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as Ava did the same.

“Also like, who needs marriage?”

Ava had certainly startled her girlfriend with the declaration. Sara cocked an eyebrow.

“I mean really. It’s just a piece of paper. I don’t need a piece of paper to know I love you,” she planted a soft kiss on Sara’s forehead and sighed, drifting into sleep. Sara however, was suddenly more alert.

“Wait… Ava Sharpe herself, not wanting paperwork? Oh, how the tables have turned! I never thought I’d live to see the day!” Her voice was filled with mock surprise.

Ava just scoffed and pulled Sara closer to her. “Shut up, dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy lol. Thanks for sticking around. Uh it was less 'plans for the future' and more 'Ava confesses she likes being on the team and adventuring and perhaps isn't ready to settle down yet'. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
